Sonic's Death
by Frankie Monstar
Summary: ¡Bang! Y con eso el mundo... su mundo... se acabó.


_Todos los personajes pertenecen a SEGA._

**¡Bang!**

Y con eso el mundo se acabó.

Por fin se había realizado. Accidentalmente, claro; aún si Eggman aparentaba una completa falta de corazón, él no mataría, ni siquiera a Sonic. En su lugar fue un don nadie. Una bala sin dirección de un robot en proceso de colapsar. Una muerte rápida y sin gracia.

Su cara se congeló por un momento, sorprendido mientras que su mano se movió para sentir la sangre fluyendo de su pecho. Poco después cayó al frío suelo de metal, temblando.

Nadie se movió.

Eggman había entrado en algo más que raro para él. Genuina incredulidad. Sonic estaba muriendo. No había manera de salvarlo, eso era obvio; era un disparo en el corazón, después de todo. Los amigos del erizo estaban viendo la escena sin poder entenderlo completamente. Nunca nadie pensó en la mortalidad del más grande héroe de Mobius.

Pero ellos no se comparaban. Ellos no podían ni empezar a simpatizar con ella.

Un sonido demasiado fuerte disipó el silencio. Un martillo exageradamente grande golpeó el piso, rodando por el suelo un poco antes de quedar inmóvil.

Y ahí se encontraba Amy Rose.

Ella no estaba tan lejos de él. Sólo se habían separado un poco en orden de ayudar en la batalla. Claramente ella lo vio ser disparado, miró la sangre correr de su herida, y observó como temblaba ahora, el sonido de su respiración siendo remplazada por el ruido de él ahogándose en su propia sangre en el momento que esta empezó a salir por su garganta.

Todos los ojos estaban sobre ella.

No era real.

No podía ser.

"¿…Sonikku…?" su voz era suave, casi inaudible, pero en la silenciosa guarida del científico maniaco, resonó por las paredes. La vida de Mobius estaba yéndose.

Corrió hacia él, a la vez que lo último de su vida desaparecía, sus convulsiones debilitándose, su respiración haciéndose más rápida. Al llegar a él, ella estaba tomando pesadas bocanadas de aire, a pesar de sólo haber corrido una distancia muy corta. La chica se paró al lado de su cuerpo caído por un segundo. "¿…Sonic…?" llamó su débil voz antes de caer sobre sus rodillas.

Colocó sus frágiles manos en el pecho de su amado. Los latidos del corazón del héroe estaban volviéndose más lentos. Entonces algo sucedió en Amy. No lo dejaría morir.

Amy no sabía como ayudarlo. Sólo tenía unos pocos conocimientos de medicina de los qué apoyarse.

Las manos de la erizo se movían velozmente. No había pasado ni un segundo y ya estaba en proceso de desgarrar el borde de su vestido, ayudándose de sus dientes, sus acciones demasiado rápidas como para ser entendidas por una segunda persona mientras amarraba el trozo de tela alrededor de Sonic, en falsas esperanzas de que él sobreviviría.

Una vez hecho, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Sus manos flotaban sobre el cuerpo del erizo, el suyo propio temblando en desesperación.

Los ojos de Sonic, hace un momento cegados de dolor, se enfocaron. Por un momento de dos o tres segundos, sus ojos conectaron con los de Amy. Con súbita fuerza, su mano se lanzó a la parte trasera de la cabeza de la chica, empujándola hacia él, diciendo con una sonrisa unas palabras que sólo ella escucharía.

Y luego, el final.

Su una vez fuerte agarre cayó al suelo, sus ojos perdiendo el brillo.

Otro segundo pasó y lágrimas recorrían silenciosamente las mejillas de Amy. Tails esconde su cara en el hombro de Knuckles. Bajando la mirada en un acto de desesperanzada compasión, Shadow pinchó su nariz, sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado.

"¿S-sonic…? ¿Sonikku…?" Sus lágrimas no se detenían. Sus manos acariciaban la cara del erizo. "'¡¿S…S-sonic?!" ¿Por qué no le responde. No es gracioso, en lo absoluto. Susurra su acusación. "Esto no es divertido, Sonic, basta…"

"¡No es gracioso!" le grita. En cualquier caso, esto alarmaría el corredor azul. ¿Por qué no se levantaba? ¿Por qué no salía corriendo?

"Despierta…" ruega ella, su cara mostrando sufrimiento. "¡Despierta!"

Nadie a su alrededor hace nada, no reaccionando a su desgracia. Él ya no lo puede soportar. Shadow camina hacia ella, deteniéndose a su lado y colocando una mano en su hombro.

"Rose."

"…"

"Rose." Repite con más fuerza.

Por fin responde ella, violentamente quitando la mano de la forma de vida suprema y mirándolo con furia en sus llorosos ojos verdes.

"¡No me toques!" su tono es diferente. Su voz se escucha completamente seria. Vuelve su mirada hacia Sonic, encorvándose para tocar su frente con la de él. Su piel es tan fría como hielo.

"…Maurice…" murmura ella, tan quedamente que solo Shadow lo escuchó. ¿Cuándo había hecho él mención de su verdadero nombre? Sólo ella sabía. Sólo su Amy. "¡Maurice!" chilla ella de nuevo.

Lo sacude en un vano intento de despertarle. _"¡Maurice!"_

Sus gritos se reducen a gimoteos. "Sonikku, regresa…"

Pero sabe que no volverá.

Todos se sorprenden al escuchar el verdadero nombre de Sonic. ¿Qué tan cercanos habían sido Sonic y Amy, en realidad?

Su cuerpo continúa temblando más y más fuerte. Usa una mano para cubrirse la boca, y la otra la pone sobre su pecho, como si fuera una muñeca de trapo destrozándose, tratando de mantenerse unida. Quizá era eso todo lo que ella es… o era. Una muñeca sin mente, cuya vida giraba alrededor de Sonic, pero ahora que su amo se ha ido, ya no tiene a nadie que la repare, que la mantenga unida.

Ya no tiene razón de ser.

Con una fuerza que parece penetrar en la oscuridad, las manos de Amy caen a su lado, liberando ola tras ola de risa. Una risa inhumana, con un timbre de voz que mandaba escalofríos como miles de arañas escalando por tu espalda, como uñas en una pizarra dentro de tu cabeza, como el quebrar de una ventana al momento en que una persona salta…

Y las lágrimas no se detienen. El agua salada llegaba su quijada antes de gotear en el suelo. El triste y solitario _drip drip drip_ de alguna manera conseguía ser escuchado por sobre sus carcajadas.

Las cuerdas se han roto, y la marioneta cae, para nunca bailar para otra persona.

Aún puede escuchar su voz retumbando en su mente.

"_Perdóname, Amy… te amo…"_

* * *

_Y al final Amy se vuelve una psicópata asesina... eso o continúa con su vida sin problemas. Lo que flote tu barco, lector._

_Baaah, si hay algo que creo que nos fastidia a todos los fans del Sonamy, es de que cuando Sonic murió en Sonic 2006, la que le da el beso de la vida no es Amy, sino Elise. De verdad, cuando te hacen elegir entre Elise y Amy en la dichosa prueba del amor, me imaginé que si elegías a Amy ella te regresaba a la vida, ¡pero no! Es Elise en todos los casos. Hmph._

_Sean un amor y dejen un review, ¿sí? No importa si es para notificarme de una corrección o si es sólo para decir "me gusta", ¡todos son muy apreciados~!_

_¡Buh-bye!_


End file.
